A need exists for a drilling rig with a top drive and a strain gauge load cell that can be calibrated, eliminating or reducing inaccuracies associated with determining load on conventional top drives used for drilling wells.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.